The Story of Austin
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Austin has been through a lot in his life. He needs Ally to make it better. Will Ally be there to pick up the pieces? I really suck at summaries, just give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it WorthyPurpleCrayon again. (: This is another Auslly story, but it doesn't show until a little later on. Also, in the beginning, there is a lot of violence. Just warning you now. If it's not your kind of thing, don't go for it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance. Review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally? Darn. **

Just an hour ago, I had been running, desperately trying to escape her. She had been moody all morning and must have came to the thought that it was my fault, as she usually did when she was upset. Eventually, she had gotten tired of chasing me in circles and crashed on the couch. She threw the scissors she had been holding on the floor. I immediately ran to the safety of my bedroom, careful to shut the door behind me.

She did get ahold of me once though, at the very beginning. She punched me, and before she could do worse, I got free. That's when the chasing began. I cringed, touching the bruise slowly forming along my jawline. I examined it closely in the mirror, trying to hold back tears. This one would be impossible to cover.

"Don't cry, Austin." I said to myself. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Austin Moon does not cry." I was trying so hard to calm myself down, but it only seemed to make things worse. Looking at the bruise that now stung, and the bloody lip I just realized I had recieved, I couldn't help it. I let the tears that had been building up slowly drip down my face. I made sure they were silent. If she heard me cry, she would come and beat me until I stopped.

"Austin Shor Moon!" I heard her yell from our family room. My tears fell hard now. knowing it was no use. She wasn't guite done with me yet. I sobbed because I knew it wouldn't matter if she heard me now, she was already on her way up. I desperately searched my room, looking for a place to try to hide from the awful woman.

Spotting the closet, I dashed for it. I closed the door behind me at the last second before she stormed in. She was absolutely furious about something, and had blamed it on me again. I could hear her loud pounding footsteps in my bedroom.

"When I find you Austin, you better believe you're dead!" She called. I choked back a sob but let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I knew what she said was the truth. If my mom found me, she would kill me. "Might as well come out now, I will make it fast for you."

I curled up in the corner of the closet. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on them. Fear wrenched my body. I slowed my breathing to the best of my ability as I listened to her thunder around my room. I heard thuds, rips, cracks, crashes, yells of anger, and finally silence.

After what seemed to be an hour of silence, I cracked open the closet door. I peered in the margin of space, and then poked my full head out. Everything in my room was in pieces. I crawled out of my hiding place.

"Ouch!" I yelped, getting a piece of glass stuck in the palm of my hand. I pulled it out, blood oozing. I sucked on it until the blood subsided a little. Trying to avoid more blood, I stood. I took in the sight of the wreckage in front of me. Everywhere there were broken picture frames, sheets from my bed ripped and cut with what looked like a knife, shards from my now broken mirror, and a lovely hole in my wall. That was the fifth one. I wasn't even going to cover it.

Quickly and almost silenty, I walked back to the closet. I grabbed a bookbag and started filling it with basic things I would need. It was obvious I couldn't stay in this house anymore.

I put in a few pairs of comforatable jeans and a couple shirts. I threw in a hoodie in case the weather beacame cold or windy or rainy. I put in my cellphone with the that, I threw in my wallet. On the very top, I laid three photos. The first was Ally, Trish, Dez, and I in a group hug. Everyone smiled, and I even laughed.

The next photo was of Ally and I dancing at Trish's quinceanera. It was one of my favorite moments. Ally had caught one of my natural smiles, and I blushed. I hadn't noticed the blush at the time, but now I could. It lit up her pale face.

The last photo was my favorite. It was one of me and my dad. I was about five years old at the time it was taken. My dad held me on his shoulder and we were both laughing. This was taken a year before he died or lung cancer. I missed everything about him. Just the thought of him brought tears to my eyes.

I slid the bag on my back and grabbed the last thing I would need; the stuffed dolphin Ally had given me for my birthday. She knew how much I loved it, so she finally gave it to me.

Finally finished packing, I walked over to my window and opened it. I looked down and instantly wished I hadn't. It was only a story drop, but it felt and looked like it was a lot more. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I sat on my window sill. When I was ready, I swung my legs over.

Without another thought, I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. (: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had started typing it, almost posted it, then realized I didn't like it. So, I rewrote it and here it is! I'm still a little dissapointed with it, but whatever. Review review review!**

**Disclaimer: Owning Austin and Ally is on my wish list. Will it ever happen? No. **

Falling was amazing. I felt so free, so careless. I forgot everything, all my troubles, for a moment. I forgot about my mom, I forgot about my bruise, I forgot about my room, I forgot about everything that had been bothering me at school, I even forgot about falling. That was, until I reached the ground.

I hit the dirt with a sickening thud, followed by a crunch. I felt nauseous. I had never broken a bone before, but now I could scratch that off my bucket list. I was sure I had just broken my right foot. I couldn't even move it without it practically screaming.

Along with the broken bone, I had also knocked the breath out of my lungs. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air, trying to get enough where I could talk again. I'd need to call someone to get out of here. I was a sitting duck.

Eventually, I managed to get enough breathe back. My foot still throbbed and it was swelling, but that was fine as long as I could breathe. I pulled my cellphone out of my bag. I dialed Ally's number and while it rang, I dragged myself as far away as I could from the house. I managed to get to the sidewalk.

"Austin? What's up?" Ally asked, finally picking up.

"Ally, I need your help. Can you get to my house in ten minutes? It's important." I said, suddenly almost gasping for breath again.

"Uh, sure Austin. Are you okay?" She asked, sounding terribly worried.

"I will be. Just get here okay?" I said, hanging up.

I felt really tired, really worn out. I keep flickering my eyes closed. It felt like everything in me was throbbing, especially my foot and my head. My eyes flickered again. I wanted to stay awake to see Ally, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it.

I'm not sure when I passed out, but it felt really good to sleep. I even had a dream.

_Ally and I were on a humungous stage. Lights were flashing everywhere, making the audience clear to see. There had to be at least 200,000 people in the crowd. Everyone was cheering and clapping, some even standing. I couldn't help but smile and hold Ally close to me. _

_ Ally looked gorgeous. She was wearing a knee length bright yellow dress. It could have been the sun, that's how bright it was. She also wore a jean jacket and brown boots. Her hair was curled into perfect little spirals. She had a huge smile on her face, and I think she might even had been laughing. On the other hand, I was dressed more professionally. I had on a white tuxedo, complete with yellow tie and Converse. My hair flopped in the perfect place, as always. I smiled too, and with Ally so close, I couldn't help but be that much happier. I practically gleamed. _

_ "Thank you so much everyone!" I heard myself saying. "Thank you!" I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. I was so happy, and so in the moment that why not. I leaned over and kissed Ally. _

_ At first, we were both shocked, but then we both just let ourselves do it. It was everything I had wanted. I felt all those butterflies and sparks that people talk about. Around the gigantic room you could hear gasps, and "Awwwww"s, and applause. I couldn't care less about that though. I had just kissed the love of my life. _

_ Once we finally pulled apart, it was like no one else was in the room. We held on to each other, blushing and smiling. This was my Heaven._

_ Then, my mom showed up to ruin it all, again. I saw a glint in the crowd. I finally broke my gaze from Ally to see what had caused it. A skinny woman in a purple dress was standing. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun, high on her head. Her brown eyes, matched mine. The only part that I cared about though was the thing she held in her small hand. A gun. _

_ I went to block Ally, but it was too late. There was a loud popping sound, and screams and gasps from the crowd. I felt the brunette sag in my arms. _

_ "Ally!" I yelled. I laid her gently on the stage, bent over her. I took off the coat Iwore and tried to stop her bleeding. The coat was covered in red in a few seconds. It was no use. I had lost her. _

_ "Ally, no! NO!" I yelled. I didn't care where my mom was now. I actually wanted her there, to shoot me too. "Ally! Please, Ally! I love you, come back. I love you, I love you, I love you." I kept telling her how much I loved her. I pleaded for her to say it back, but nothing ever came. My sobs shook my body, my tears falling on her beautiful yellow dress, now stained red. _

I felt a jerk, my whole body being shook. Finally, I had enough sense to open my eyes.

I saw a white ceiling, along with a blinding light. I blinked a few times, colors passing over my eyes. I kept blinking until my eyes adjusted. It took at least two minutes.

Finally, invading the white in my eyesight was brown curls, a lovely pair of brown doe eyes, and a smile that lit up a familiar face.

Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! You guys make my day. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. So sad. **

"Hey, sleepyhead." A lovely voice said.

"Hey Ally," I said, yawning. The brightness was killing me. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You broke your leg." She said. I looked down at my foot. It was being propped up by a device hanging from the ceiling. It still hurt, but it wasn't throbbing like it had when I fell. I felt a little dizzy looking at it though, so I looked at the only other important thing in the room; Ally.

"I hate the hospital." I told her. I had never been in the hospital for me, but I had been for my dad. It always felt too sterile in here. It was also too bright, and too white. It had scared me when I was little. It especially scared me when I'd walk in the extra white room and see my dad sickly on the bed.

The thought of my dad almost brought me to tears, and I didn't want Ally to see me cry. I turned my head the other way just in time to let a few tears fall. I wiped my face and looked back at Ally.

"I do too, Austin. I broke my arm when I was younger and I absolutely hated it here." Ally said, obviously thinking back to the time. She was beautiful. Her brown waves were perfect, flopping when she moved her head. Her big brown eyes were hypnotizing; one good look into them and I would be under her command. Everything about Ally was just lovely. She was everything I needed.

Just then, a nurse walked in. She was tall with almost orange hair and glasses. She carried a clipboard with her.

"Hello, Austin." She said, smiling in my direction. I nodded to her, hoping that would suffice.

"I'm sure your girlfriend has already told you, but you broke your foot. Pretty bad, too. Anyways, we'll put on a hard cast in about an hour, then you'll be free to go. We need to call a legal gaurdian, though. Do you have a number?" She asked. I was absolutely blushing at the fact she thought Ally was my girlfriend. I actually forgot about the question.

"Austin, what's your mom's number?" Ally asked, squeezing my hand. I had to come up with a lie quick.

"Well, she's out of town right now. I don't, uh, have a number. You can just let me, um, go and I'll tell her when she gets back?" I said, hoping she bought it.

I recieved a long stare from the nurse. Ally squeezed my hand as the nurse watched us. I couldn't believe it. Ally was holding my hand.

"You two are so cute," She said, after a long stare. She smiled and then exited the room. Ally immediately let go of my hand.

"I kind of told the nurse you were my boyfriend," Ally said. "It was the only way she'd let me in here."

"Oh," I said. My blush started up again. Ally smiled.

"Trish and Dez are in the waiting room," Ally said. "I'm going to go check on them, okay? I'll be back."

Ally exited the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Ally had told the nurse I was her boyfriend. If only Ally knew how much that meant to me. How much I've wanted that exact thing since I met her. I've tried so hard to get Ally since I met her. Even my mom had picked up on it when she wasn't busy trying to kill me. I had gotten myself stuck in the friendzone though, and it was way hard to get out. Ally was everything I needed. I thought she could fix all my problems, and make me happy again. Of course, I would do the same for her. We would be the perfect team.

Ally returned a couple of minutes later. She sat back down in the chair that was pushed next to my bed. She grabbed my hand again.

"Dez said hi," Ally said. I smiled thinking of my red-headed friend. "Trish said hurry up." I laughed thinking of the latino. We were a great little group. We all balanced each other out.

"Hey kids," The nurse said, walking back in. We decided to go ahead and do your cast so you can get out of here. I nodded, and she continued to talk. "Ally, dear. You can't be in here when we start putting it on. We'll need the room."

Ally nodded. She stood and kissed me on the forehead. I could feel myself blush. I knew she was just trying to keep the act up, but I took it as more. She went to leave and I grabbed her by the wrist. She looked shocked, but then looked down at me. I tugged her in close and pulled her down. I kissed her, right on the lips.

At first, she froze. I guess she came to the conclusion that I was just trying to make the act believeable. She kissed back, then pulled away from me.

"I'll be in the waiting room." She said, still looking kind of confused.

I couldn't care how confused she was, though. I just kissed the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and yadda yadda yadda. A special little note to MarieRedVinesAbrams a.k.a. Jillian. Hey gurl ^-^ Call or PM me sometime! **

**Disclaimer: Stop mocking me. I know I don't own it. **

The ride back from the hospital was almost silent. The only noise was of Dez and Trish afuing over kangaroos or something. I listened to their argument for a little before I let my thoughts take over.

Had I crossed the line with that kiss? Had I finally stepped out of the friendzone? Or had I just made things akward? I desperately wanted out of the friendzone, but I didn't want to make things akward.

I glanced over at the brunette sitting beside me. Her large brown eyes were unfocused, staring idly into the back of the leather seat in front of her. She had a lose piece of hair in her mouth, chewing it absent-mindedly. Even like that, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"It's going to be hard to dance like this." I said, hoping to start a conversation with Ally. She just nodded and continued to focus into the chair. Austin Moon did not give up though.

"So, what's the new song like?" I asked. I had already heard her play it when she didn't know I was listening, but I would do anything to start a conversation at this point.

"I haven't worked on it yet." She lied. I was shocked. Ally never lied, especially not to me. Something must really be bothering her. I just hoped that something wasn't me.

Later that night, I made my way up to the practice room. I was going to sleep there until I figured out a solution for my mom issue. I knocked on the door, and after a little click the door opened a little. I pushed open the door a little and saw Ally in her pajamas.

"You're sleeping in here with me?" I nodded, and then took up a position on the couch. She grabbed the book on the side table next to her and started scribbling. I took up the other end of the couch.

We sat in akward silence, besides the sound of the pen scratching against the paper. I almost dozed off, but then I noticed that the scribbling sound had stopped. I glanced over at Ally to see what I had expected. The girl had fallen asleep, the book wide open on her lap.

I lost count of how many times I've wanted to read Ally's book, I just know that I have. A lot. My curiousity bubbled up in me again, as it always did when the book was able for me to read. My hand itched and a swear I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I glanced at Ally again to make sure she was truly out of it, then I made my move and grabbed the book.

The first couple pages were just lyrics. Then, the journal part started. I only read a few and skimmed through the rest.

_Today started just like a normal day, but then things got strange. I was writing lyrics and then I heard someone playing the drums. I walked over there to find a ginger boy videotaping a hot blonde play drums- with corndogs. I introduced myself and they inroduced themselves. The ginger was Dez, and the blonde was Austin. Wow, Austin was cute. Anyway, Austin heard me singing later that day. He said I was really good. To be complemented by a cute guy like him, I know I must of been red. Well, I have to go. _

She thought I was cute? She thought I was cute! I can't believe it! I continued to read through a few other journal entries.

_I wrote about Dallas in my journal yesterday. The only issue was that Austin read it. He immediately thought it was him and avoided me. He even made himself orange and sweaty just to get me not to like him. Yes, I like Austin, but it wouldn't work. That's why I'm chasing Dallas. He will help me get over Austin. Maybe Dallas is what I need. _

I was what she needed! Not Dallas! Austin, Ally! It's Austin! I almost yelled with frustration. About to put the book down, I found the entry Ally had just been scribbling in.

_ I think Austin's in trouble. I'm not exactly sure why I do, but I think he's in over his head. He broke his leg this morning. He called me before he blacked out and I took him to the hospital. At the hospital, he kissed me. If only he had meant it, more than just a silly little act. It's also too bad that Dallas asked my out yesterday. Mrs. Dallas Wright. Somehow, that just doesn't have the same ring as Mrs. Austin Moon. _

Mrs. Dallas Wright. I felt my heart crack at the name. I was too late. I had missed my chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Honestly, I'm really dissapointed in this story. I liked the idea at first, but now that I'm writing it, it's coming out terribly. I'm going to finish it, but probably really soon. Most likely today. I had a new idea for a story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. That's probably a good thing. I'd come up with a crappy script like this. **

I woke up the next morning immediately noticing that Ally wasn't in the room. I jumped up from the couch, almost falling, and left the practice room to check the store. That when I saw her, with _her_.

"Ally! No!" I yelled, rushing down the steps as fast as I could without falling. I immediately pushed myself between Ally and the blonde woman she was talking to- my mom.

"Austin!" My mom exclaimed, obviously trying to cover up the fact that she was a teribble person.  
>"Hey." I said. I gave her a look that said, 'Touch her and you die.' She shot back an icy glare, but tryed to cover it with a fake smile.<p>

"Where have you been, sweetie?" She asked, spitting out the word sweetie. "I was so worried when you didn't come home yesterday!"

"I didn't expect you back from your trip until Monday. Then, I broke my leg. I didn't know your number so I called Ally. I was going to stay here until you got home." I said, hoping she'd just play along.

"Well, that was going to be my surprise!" she said. "I came home early!"

"Oh." That was all I could say. I still covered Ally. I wouldn't let her near my mom.

"So, are you ready to come home?" She asked. Her words practically oozed poison. Her lips curled into a devilish smile.

"No." I said. "I'll stay here with Ally. I'll be home later," I lied about coming back. I was going to stay as far away from that house as possible.

"Oh." She said, short and curt. "I'll see you then."

When she finally left, I backed off of Ally.

"You're mom seems... nice?" Ally said, questioning it as she said it. I glared at the brunette until I realized that she was talking to me again.

"So, you want to do something fun until I have to go?" I asked, suddenly happy again.

"Um, sure. What do you want to do?" She asked, smiling.

I thought long and hard about this answer. I wanted to take Ally somewhere where I could win her over, show her that I really did like her. I had decided I would tell her today anyway. Finally, I came up with the perfect spot.

"The beach!" I said.

"But," Ally said, trying to find an excuse. She had some bad memories at the beach, and even though she'd had one good time with me the last time we went, it still wasn't her favorite place. "You can't swim. Your leg."

"So? We can stay on the sand. Pleaaasssseee." I begged. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. After staring at me for a moment, she finally agreed.

"Let's get changed." she said. We grabbed swimsuits that we kept in the pratice room for cases like this. I changed in the bathroom, to give her privacy. After putting on a undershirt to cover up all the scars on my back from my mom, I knocked on the practice room door.

The door swung open and Ally revealed herself. Instead of her usual one piece bathing suit, she wore a bikini. I felt my mouth drop. My eyes wandered down to her exposed stomach. Watching me stare, she blushed, and covered herself with a towel.

"Well, come on!" I said. I grabbed her by the hand, and she didn't pull away, like I expected her too. Since she didn't pull her hand away, I intertwined our fingers. Again, she didn't pull away.

We walked to the beach like that, hand in hand. People we knew whispered about us, and others smiled. I couldn't help but smile, and whenever I looked over at Ally, she was smiling too.

When we got to the beach, I let Ally pick the spot. I laid down my towel next to her. Instead of going out to the water like I normally do, I suggested we build a sandcastle. She nodded and we got to work.

A half an hour after we started, we had finished our sand castle. To me, it looked like a lump, almost an igloo. I luaghed, and she grinned.

"I'm the prince of this castle," I said. "And you will be my princess." I winked, and she blushed. That was all the encouragement I needed to lean in and give her a big bear hug. I spun her a little, careful not to fall or knock over our sand castle. She laughed and blushed and smiled at me the whole time.

Stuck in the moment, I leaned in and brushed lips against hers. Eventually, she kissed back. I felt everything. The butterflies, the electricity, the fireworks, every cliche. But there was something else, it felt almost like she had lit this candle inside of me.

She wrapped her hands around my neck, and I pulled her in by the waist. We were so close, we could have almost been one person. Suddenly, I remembered Dallas.

"What about Dallas?" I asked. She gave me a questionable look. "It's not like I read your book or anything..."

She fake punched me on the arm, and then answered. "Like I said, I think I like Ally Moon better." I grinned and we continued to kiss. She wrapped her arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Instead of immediately putting her arms around my neck though, she slid them up my back, hitting a bruise that my mom had gave me last week. I flinched and pulled off.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head, trying to reach the sore spot on my back. I hit another spot instead. I flinched again, and Ally walked around me. Slowly, she lifted the undershirt up, revealing everything.

My whole life story was on my back. Most of my scars and bruises were on my back. Of course, they were all from my mom all from different weapons. Baseball bats, scissors, even a butcher knife.

"A, Austin." she stuttered. "H, h, how?"

There was no point in trying to lie. She had caught me. She had caught _it. _So, I let it go. I gave her my story, starting at my dad's death.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. I have yet another question to ask you guys at the end. Please review with your answer. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Austin & Ally. Whatever. **

"Austin, that's horrible." Ally said, tears running down her cheeks. She came over to hug me, careful to keep her arms around my neck. I put my chin on the top of her head. I couldn't help but smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Finally, that scent was mine. Finally, this girl was mine.

"It's okay, Ally." I said, rubbing her back. "Now that I have you, it'll get better. I believe it."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes still dripping tears. She's still beautiful when she cries.

"It's not okay, Austin." She said. She lifted up my undershirt again, looking at the scars and bruises again. Before I knew it, she had slipped the undershirt right off of me. She touched some of the bruises, and I flinched. Starting at the scar at the top of my back, she went through and kissed every scar and bruise. I shivered when she got to my mid back.

When she was done, she came around to the front of me and kissed me on the lips.

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You haven't told anyone else?" She asked. I shook my head, and she nodded.

"Our secret," she promised, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next couple months were the best of my life. Yes, I did return home. And yes, I did get beat more, but slowly, I started to get away.<p>

I'd take my clothes and put them in the closet in the practice room, bit by bit until eventually none of my clothes were left in my room. Ally let me hang a few important pictures in the practice room. The last thing I did was take some sheets and pillows and put them in the practice room closet with my clothes. I started sleeping there. Eventually, I never went back to my house at all.

Mr. Dawson never questioned it. He let me stay in there, knowing I probably had a good reason for it. He even started acting like my own father. He even took me to the hospital to get my cast off.

With Ally as my girlfriend, my life got better and better. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. My life with her was the best I ever had.

Ally and I spent more time with each other than ever, kissing and hugging all the time. Eventually, Dez and Trish found out, along with Mr. D. Everyone was happy for us, even Dallas.

Every night, she would kiss each of my bruises and scars. Then, she would cuddle with me until she finally went to bed, either until she went up to her own bed, or until she fell asleep with me.

When we turned eighteen, we made our big break. I got a song on the Billboard 500. Even with paparazzi following us, Ally and I stayed strong. And she still kissed each of my bruises and scars every night.

We had our arguments of course, but every night, she still kissed my scars and bruises. Eventually, the bruises and scars started to fade, but she would still kiss the spots they had been in, just as a reminder.

I married Ally when we turned twenty-one. and it was the best choice I had ever made in my life. And now, at age seventy-one, I could say the same thing I could when I was sixteen.

I love Allyson Dawson.

**A/N: Okay. New Fic. Auslly with a lot of angst, or a very very fluffy Tez (Trish/Dez)?**


End file.
